


Nevermore

by WolfRain



Category: RWBY
Genre: Briefly anyway, F/F, basically a summary of all the bumbleby moments from Blake's POV, post v6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRain/pseuds/WolfRain
Summary: She thinks she found herself.Being alone alone alone is where she must be destined to live her life for the entirety and evermore. Every corner always showed that that's what’s best - that’s what is safe. Guard your heart, the back of her mind whispers to her ears. Hold onto it and never let go.She was always stubborn with that, and it kept her alive. She slipped once, she wouldn’t do it again. The pain and longing and regret and mistakes and -All of it was too much to risk a repeat. Too much to bare once more.If only her heart was as stubborn as her mind when she saw her.





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by explosivesky and her ficlet "PRETENDING I WAS MADE FOR YOU" 
> 
> You're an amazing writer and thank you for all you write!

She thinks she found herself. 

 

Being alone alone alone is where she must be destined to live her life for the entirety and evermore. Every corner always showed that that's what’s best - that’s what is safe. Guard your heart, the back of her mind whispers to her ears. Hold onto it and never let go. 

 

She was always stubborn with that, and it kept her alive. She slipped once, she wouldn’t do it again. The pain and longing and regret and mistakes and - 

 

All of it was too much to risk a repeat. Too much to bare once more. 

 

If only her heart was as stubborn as her mind when she saw her. 

 

Her smile. Oh, that must be the first thing that destroyed her walls first. The breaking of her midnight sleeping curse from her self-created darkness that always tempted her away from the safety of her shadows. 

 

Her eyes, her hair. 

 

_ Her Warmth.  _

 

It’s all her body could say. All it ever wanted. All it ever lacked.  

  
  


But she hides her truth. Her feelings. She used to be so good at this - why is she struggling to maintain it now? Why is her heart betraying her mind - why are they both getting confused?! 

 

No no NO her mind screams one again in the night. Telling her to stop and she does. She does she does she does she tries so hard to she truly does but - morning always rises and she’s getting tired of always being asleep. 

 

She awakens into their dorm, watches who she chose. Who first chose her. Who first let her in after feeling closed away for so long. “Who are you” she can’t help but mumble to herself as she looks away at the sun, trying to read, trying to distract her soul from its newest craving by giving it the Morsel of romance written from the ages. 

 

It doesn’t work anymore like it used to.  It doesn’t satisfy her new hunger. Doesn’t fill her and make her forget. All it does is remind her more and more and more and all she wants is her. 

 

She’s exhausted again. So tired. But she’s afraid. She wants to protect what she found. What found her. What saves her from her oldest of depths. How - how where when - when she is distracted. 

 

The annoyance boils as the dot continues to perpetuate her mission once more. How dare it try to be in her way?! She shoves the chair away from her, glares around her, and angrily stomps off to the light's path, not even able to clearly think about what her actions might seem like to curious and confused eyes around the library. 

 

She is stunned by the beauty of the golden light in front of her. She locks her heart as soon as It tries to pounce.

 

So easily persuaded she is by the warmth. The comfort. Just like before, she is swept in its comforting orange sunsets. How couldn’t she be? Her arms felt like home. Like safety. Like a promise. like she was safe.

 

That must’ve been the second nail in her coffin to her fate, only befitting of her truest death. She dances and smiles and laughs and it's Real. It’s real and it's okay and for one night she’s happy and peaceful and she ’s home. 

 

Her heart and mind betray her soul as she screams “Yang!” So afraid she had put her life at risk for fighting her own cause. All she wanted to do was protect her but she had failed and - 

 

But she was wrong. She was wrong and she keeps being glad to be wrong more these days - she’s starting to like it. 

 

They follow each other's leads, she trusts her, they trust each other with their lives now, as she swings her in the air - trusting her to be safe. She abolishes the heap of metal used to combat terrorism is the creation of it instead - gone. Only the full embodiment of strength, she must be. 

 

“You never run from a challenge, Blake” 

How wrong she was. She ran and she ran. Her family, her partner. She ran and she was good at it. She’s so angry at how good she’s become at hiding and running from everyone and herself. 

 

Give me somewhere to stay, her mind whimpers; conflicted within itself. 

  
  


They fight to save their city. A riding train shooting to death. A test, she thinks, and she was more than prepared. She’s studied this one many times. 

 

She trusts her new family, the sunshine’s rays, and little by little they are alone, and she’s strong and she’s ready and she can do this - when Weiss tumbles in, with the deathly threatening roar of a chainsaw and deathly-white boned face of a Grimm and a man who tossed his soul to the devil walk in. 

 

The train crashes but they live. They live and survive but it’s not done; it never is with them, she smiles - amazed at their ability to live. They fight and more of her friends come together and somehow, they manage. 

 

They train and it's grueling but it's worth it. She’s home, she thinks at night, content with what she has. She’s home. Her new home. New family. And she's happy once more. 

 

Or so she thought. 

 

He’s back, her mind nearly combusted at the seems, explode and lit aflame from the shock and terror at the sight. 

 

No! Her mind yells out as she is paralyzed on the floor, watching and admitting the thing she loved must is severed in front of her in the air. Her arm going the opposite direction as her body collapses on itself hard on the concrete, limp, unmoving, dull. 

 

The fury is enough to make her forget the pain. She forfeits her life or so he thought. She escapes with her warmth in her arms, clings to it like it's her souls’ keeper. 

  
  
  


“No,” her mind says. “Nevermore must I let my heart wander” and she runs. She runs as she told herself she never would again but she does. She goes to find what home means again. What love meant. She needs it or she doesn't know how she’ll go on. 

 

Sun makes her smile a bit, but not in the same way. But it helps. 

 

Hugs and threats and fire once more, her home looks half burnt but on the inside, it has only been rebuilt bigger and stronger and better than ever before. She found a home and it’s calling to her - away from the land of her birth. 

 

She follows it, not knowing where it might lead. She thinks her heart is mending but still under control once more. 

 

Oh, she’s wrong, she’s wrong and she always is these days. She found a home in the eyes of the girl who makes purple look like red and she stops fighting it. She fights for it and she tells her mind to shut up - and never looks back. Never looks away. Not now and nevermore.

 

They travel throw snow and it's cold but not like the loneliness she felt. She's warm even in a blizzard. 

 

They rest in a farmers house after … another train crash they survived in. She becomes tired a little but she looks her sun in the eyes and promises to never let her light burn out. 

 

“I’ll be there, and I’ll protect you,” she says, a smile on her lips and her eyes of soft conviction. But the hand she promises to is removed from her clothes and she’s left confused and lonely once more. 

 

Death is all she felt under the well. The Apathy they later called it. Her eyes felt warm and her body numb, her mind shutting down and nothing mattered. Then a blinding white light struck her and she’s alive, she fights, she crawls away from that darkness that came to try and claw her back to its’ clutches. 

 

Nevermore, she tells herself, and they leave; the house on fire behind her but even stronger is her walls on the inside. 

  
  


They ride together like old times, doing what is best as she trusts her team to handle a robot meant to protect from terrorism but preventing the truest of freedom once more. She promises to be back to Yang and scurries off, both letting their smiles slip and linger. 

 

Fear. Frustration. 

 

“Leave me alone!” She fires Gambol Shroud at Adam as they trade blows and sword clashes on the communications tower. He grips her throat, wanting to crush the life he always tried to control, and they both fall backward, down the tree branches and harshly on the snow-covered ground - air escaping her lungs from the rough impact. 

 

She’s running again, and he shouts at her. “Is that all you can do?!” She stops at the rocky bridge and quickly she is on the ground again. afraid. 

 

“How does it feel… to be alone?” 

 

The roar of her heart, the waterfall, her home - Adam yells and pierces the sword but this time she’s ready. She almost feels it and can't help but tell her mind she’s safe. She clutches her weapon as the roar of the black and yellow motorcycle crashes into him, and Yang lands in the only way she knows how, and it makes her smile for a moment.  

 

They clutch each other's hands, staring death in the eye. “We’re protecting each other.” 

 

And they do and the kill the nightmare of death and shadows and loneliness, and it crushes her. It hits her. All of it. The pain. The fear, everything she did, what he had done - 

 

And her warmth is there again. Her arms promising safety once more. Of home. And she’s home as she sobs, promising and promising and swearing to be true to her words - she won't break them. 

 

“I know you won't,” And she looks into the eyes of love. Of hope, as her body still shakes itself with shock and grief. 

 

Nevermore will she let herself be haunted. She fights with her truest love and fittest partner, and they escape. They travel into the night as a team and arrive at their newest destination. It wasn’t over - it never is. and it never will be - never again will she be alone, from now on and nevermore. 


End file.
